New Game Mode Idea - Final Stand
Summary In this game mode, the player will be tasked with defending a specified area for as long as possible. The player will receive a certain amount of starting resources, and the player will not receive more resources. As the game progresses, the number and power of the AI forces will increase. The AI will attack in waves, and rewards at the end of the game rewards are given to the player based on how many waves they survived through. Starting Resources During the initial deployment phase, the player will receive the following: -35 infantry points -25 mechanical points -10 command points Not all resources must be used during the initial deployment phase. Defensive Zone The player is tasked with defending this zone. The player can deploy units here. This zone is captured if the AI has more units inside the zone than the player does. Once the AI moves units into the zone, the player will have one turn to remove the units before they qualify as units capturing the zone. Wave Progression A new wave with more AI units will not begin at the start of each new round, but rather will start if either of these happens: -the player eliminates all enemy units -the AI chooses to withdraw remaining units on the field and put them in with the next wave This will prevent the player scrambling to eliminate massive amounts of units early on. The AI can only withdraw its units if the wave has lasted more than 5 rounds. This will prevent the AI from lumping several waves’ worth of units into one massive assault. Also, upon withdrawal, if an AI unit is damaged, it will carry over that damage into the next wave. Before each new wave, the player will receive notifications informing them of how many units are attacking, and will also inform the player of what a few of those units are. At the beginning of the game, the AI will deploy mostly light infantry with some light armor. Towards the middle of the game the AI will start to use more heavy infantry and an occasional heavy armor unit or flying unit. In the late game the AI will use a wide range of infantry and vehicles of varying strength. The early waves would be easier since the player has a well-developed army facing mostly infantry and light armor. But as the player loses units, the AI gains more. Game Length There are 2 options for the length of this game mode: -there is no limit -the player is tasked with surviving for a certain number of waves With the first option, the player plays until he/she is defeated. This would greatly increase the rewards received since the amount is related to how many waves were survived. This option could provide inter-player challenges to see who can survive the longest. The second option puts a limit on the amount of rewards received. It may also be more agreeable to some players, since victory is possible, instead of just prolonging the inevitable defeat. If a wave goal is put in place, I would suggest something similar to the number of rounds in Siege, such as 10 rounds. Victory Victory is only achievable if the player is tasked with surviving for a certain number of waves. If not, then victory is achieved when the player’s army dies with glory. Defeat Defeat will be achieved when either of these happens: -all of the player’s units are defeated, and the player is unable to deploy more -the AI captures the zone that the player is tasked with defending Rewards Rewards given to the player at the end of the game would be based on the number of waves survived. If there is a wave limit given to the player, then I would suggest reward amounts awarded based on each individual wave achieved. But if there is no limit put in place, then I would suggest reward amounts to increase at wave intervals, such as 3. Also, if there is a limit put in place, and then if the player is defeated, he/she will receive fewer rewards, but if there is no limit, then defeat pretty much equals victory, and the player will receive rewards based on how many waves were survived.